The Big, The Bad, Mahiru
by BlackDragonGN
Summary: One shot fic about mahiru finally putting her foot down, but will she go to far? Well it's not a one shot anymore so continue reading please.
1. Chapter 1

-One shot-The Big, The Bad, Mahiru

"Princess that was really reckless of you. You could have gotten us all killed." said Misoka.

"I was just-" Mahiru began.

"You were just what? Trying to get us killed, you damn idiot." Mitsuru began. "I knew we couldn't have trusted a damn human especially the descendent of the princess. She probably wanted us to die."

"But I was just try-"

"Mahiru, you said enough, there is no excuse for your action. Next time you should just listen to us when we tell you to do something." said Nozomu.

"Ah come on guys, give her a break." said Akira.

"Don't stand up for her you damn wolf" Mitsuru yelled in his face.

The yelling continued. Mitsuru was yelling at Akira, Akira was yelling back at him, Nozomu was yelling at both of them, and Misoka was yelling at all of them. Mahiru, the human girl, the descendent of the princess just stood there, full of mixed emotions, mainly anger. She couldn't take it anymore. They were always thinking she was a betrayer, a reckless idiot, a silly human girl. Everyone makes mistakes whether they be human or demon. She had it of being the descendent of the princess who betrayed the demon boy.

"Why don't you all shut the fuck up!" Mahiru yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Who the hell gives you the right to judge me like that!" "I'm not just some stupid human girl!" "You," she pointed to Mitsuru "Who the hell do you think you are, saying that I wanted you guys to die" "Do you know me? Can you read my thoughts and know what I'm thinking?" "Oh I'm Mitsuru, I stay in dark lonely room cursing every human in the world because I'm a big fat baby and can't get my big fat head out of the past." She then turned to Nozomu. "Do you know how to let someone finish a damn sentence, ya damn rat with wings" she then looked at Misoka "And you," she couldn't think of anything insulting to say other than "Go back to smurf land ya damn smurf" with that conclusion she walked past them and went up the stairs into her room and slammed her door shut.

"Um, that was interesting" was all Misoka could say.

"Ya" the rest said.

* * *

R&R.I hope you liked it. This was my first one shot. I hope I didn't make the characters too out of place. I'm new to this whole fanfic thing so hopefully I'm doing good and if you like Naruto I just started a story, it's called Poor but Alive. So if you want check it out and review it please. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Crescent Moon (I think I forgot to mention that in the last chapie.).

Yes I have decided to continue this one shot because some people wanted me to. I'm still not sure how long it's going to be but I know for sure it won't be to long…I think. Hopefully I don't kill it and if I do I'm really sorry. Oh and I want to thank Addicted to Manga and Kyo Takamaru for reviewing hopefully you guys continue reviewing. Anyways on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Mahiru was now inside her room. She laid down on her bed and hugged her pillow. She was filled with so much anger that she had to finally let it all out in tears. 'Why_ am I always the bad one?_' She thought. '_I think I should leave then I would be less of a burden to everyone.'_ She got up and went to her window and turned around and looked around her room. '_I was burden to my aunt and now I'm a burden to people who I thought were my friends'_ '_It would be better if I just leave and go somewhere nobody would find me.' _She then turned back to her window and opened it. She climbed all the way down to the ground and walked into the cold night.

Meanwhile down stairs in the Moon Shine bar the moon bandits where in deep discussion.

"Um I think we should apologize to her, well I mean you guys that is." Akira said looking at all three of them.

"Ya I think so to but I think Mitsuru should do the honors." Nozomu said.

"What! Why me!" yelled Mitsuru.

"I agree too, that Mitsuru be the one to apologize." said Misoka

"What!"

"Same here"

"Shut up dog boy your not apart of this and why the hell should I be the one to apologize?"

"Well isn't it obvious that she was madder at you then the two of us" Nozomu answered.

"And how in the hell did you conclude that?"

"Well she said about four sentences to you and me and Misoka only got one."

"So how the hell does that make her madder at me and make me have to apologize?"

"Well if you do the math you have four and they have one so you pretty much lose."

"Like I said before dog boy you're not apart of this so shut up."

"Go apologize or else" Nozomu threatened.

"Or else what?"

"No shower and no food."

"Why the hell should I care."

"and you can't go on any of the other missions" Misoka concluded.

He was stuck and they knew it. He needed to go on those missions to get stronger. Each mission he went on made him stronger.

"Fine!" he yelled and stomped all the way up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

R&R Please. Hopefully you like it and if you don't I'm extremely sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Big , The Bad, Mahiru**

**Ch.3**

Mahiru walked down the street towards here favorite spot, which was where she usually went to clear her thoughts. She sat on the dock and let her feet dangle over the ocean's surface. She still wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing or just something stupid. The truth was she didn't want to leave them especially not Mitsuru, she had a crush on him ever since the first time she saw him but she knew it was just a waste because he hated her guts, though she just couldn't help it. But now she wasn't so sure it was a crush anymore, it…it was love. Coming to this conclusion in her mind she huddle into a ball and started to cry again. She cried because she knew it was hopeless, he could never love her back.

* * *

Mitsuru was now standing in front of Mahiru's bedroom door. He couldn't face her. He already felt bad enough for yelling at her like that and didn't want to see her face all red and puffy from crying. It would tare his heart in two. He hated when she cried, it made him feel like he got stab by an unknown presence which was…guilt. To be honest he was in love with her. It took him forever to find out want this feeling was whenever she touched him, talk to him, and smiled at him. It was like warmth rushing through him. It felt so new to him and felt so good ,so right. He finally made up his mind. He knocked on her door and waited for an answer. When no answer came he knocked again. Still no response. 'Was she that mad' he thought as he knocked again. He started to get a little annoyed so he decided to just walk in. 

"Mahiru" he called walking into her room.

* * *

"How long does it take to apologize?" Nozomu said. 

"Maybe they are having a discussion" Akira suggested.

"Ya and monkey just happens to be mother."

"Really?"

"Akira, sometimes I wonder whether or not you have a brain."

"HEY!"

"Will you guys give it a rest." Misoka said in an annoyed tone.

"Guys!" Mitsuru said running down the stairs.

" What?" they all said together getting a little worried hearing the panic in Mitsuru's voice.

"She's gone."

* * *

R&R. Sorry for taking so long to update. Had a couple of family problems but they are all taken care of and for making you guys wait so long I'm going to try and post ch.4 tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter 4

**The Big, The Bad, Mahiru**

**Ch.4**

Mitsuru paced back and fourth, while Nozomu, Akira, and Misoka were planning on where they were going to search for the missing Princess.

"So Akira you look by the docks on the east side, Mitsuru you look by the docks on the west. Nozomu you will search the north side of town while I search the south of town. When and if you find her, send out a signal that everyone can see, take her back to the Moon Shine bar and we will meet you back there. Ok?"

"Ok"

(Mitsuru)

Once Mitsuru was outside he took flight into the night sky. "Where are you, Mahiru?" he thought as he searched. "Why did you leave? Were you that mad?" "Hopefully she comes back and stays with us." "I don't know what I would do if she refused." Putting a hold on his thoughts, he descended to the ground, finally reaching his destination. He put his search in affect once his feet touched the ground. He was determined to find her and tell her once and for all how he feels about her.

(Nozomu)

Arriving at the part of town where he was suppose to search for Mahiru, Nozomu got out of his car and started walking around and questioning any person who happened to pass by. "Mahiru, where are? Why did you runaway?" he asked himself.

(Akira)

Akira was at the east docks searching for Mahiru. "Mahiru, where are you?" he said aloud. He heard sobs coming from a distance. He looked around trying to find the source and found a curled up form at the edge of the dock. "Mahiru!" he yelled running towards the curled up form.

(Misoka)

"Princess, Where are you?" called Misoka as he walked up and down the empty side walks of the south side of town. He seen a couple walking on the other side of the street and decided to go up to them and ask if they have seen Mahiru.

(Mahiru)

Mahiru looked up to see who had called her name and seen a shadow figure running towards her. When the figure was close enough for her to decipher who it was, she was shocked. "W-why are you here,..."

* * *

R&R. Do you like it so far? Am I killing it yet? Hopefully not. I'll update as soon as I'm done and uploaded my third chapter of my other story. Sorry for leaving a cliffy but I have to sometimes torture my readers especially the ones that don't review (Sorry for the ones that do.). 


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Crescent Moon**

**The Big, The Bad, Mahiru**

**Ch.5**

**(Akira)**

**When Akira yelled out, the curled up form's head shot up and looked straight at him. When he was close enough to actually see her he stopped dead in his tracks.**

**"K-keiko…"**

**(Mahiru)**

**"W-why are you here…" Mahiru managed to let out. **

**Mitsuru stood there staring at her, trying to figure out what to say.**

**"Never mind, go away, I don't want to talk to you." She said in a harsh tone. She turned her head and rested her chin on her arms staring out into the distance, trying to ignore the Tengu.**

**Mitsuru was a little taken aback by her harsh tone but that didn't stop him in his tracks. He ignored her request for him to leave.**

**"Mahiru-"**

**"I said go away"**

**"Mahiru please just listen to me-"**

**"Why should I" she cut him off and was now looking at him, there was mixed emotions swarming around in her eyes as he gazed into them.**

**"Why should I, Why should I listen to you when you don't even listen to me!" "Why should I give you that privilege Mitsuru, why?" "It's not like you ever gave me that privilege, you always cut me off. Why should I give you a chance when you never gave me one?"**

**"Because I am very sorry that I hurt you. I am a complete jerk. I don't deserve your forgiveness, and I don't blame you if you don't except my apology. I never meant to hurt you, I-I was just very angry and I had no right to take my anger out on you. I am extremely sorry." He finished not knowing what else to say.**

**Mahiru didn't know what to say. She was completely shocked. 'Who are you and what did you do to Mitsuru' was all that was going through her mind.**

**(Nozomu)**

**"Mahiru! Where the hell are you!" Nozomu yelled standing in the middle of the street. **

* * *

**R&R please. I'll update as soon as possible!**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Crescent Moon

**The Big, The Bad, Mahiru**

**Ch.6**

(Akira)

"K-Keiko…what are you doing here?"

Keiko quickly looked away and used her sleeve to brush away her tears but they kept on coming. She couldn't help it, especially since the person she thought she would never see again was standing right there.

Akira wasn't really sure what to do, so he sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear that everything was going to be ok continuously while she in turn buried her face in his neck and cried harder than before. After a while her cries became mere muffles and then finally subsided. Akira slowly pulled away from her and looked into her eyes and asked her what happened. The words came flowing out like as if he had hypnotized her.

"I-I had left for a bit after the incident with you and your friends b-because my powers were used to much. I came back a day earlier than expected of Hokuto and Mutsura. When I got into the house it was really quite. I called out their names and no one answered. I then heard some noises coming from Hokuto's bedroom. So I went to his bedroom door which was opened and, and…" Keiko was having trouble finishing her sentence but Akira was patient and waited for her to continue.

"and t-they w-were f-fucking each other." She finished while new tears were falling from her eyes. Akira put his arm around her shoulder again and rubbed it lightly.

"It's not that I care or anything, i-it's the fact that he was deceiving me. The reason why he was marrying me was to keep his secrete of him being gay from everyone and keep the Dawn Venus generation from subsiding."

"But I thought you loved him."

"I do but just as a brother now. I-I fell in love with someone else. That's why I'm here. I let him slip through my fingers all because I thought that Hokuto loved me. That's what made me blind, it made me think I was still in love with him but I really wasn't."

All this talk about love was making Akira feel uneasy because he had feelings for her. It was killing him trying to suppress them. Everyone thinks Akira is still a boy but he was actually a man now. He only pretended to be clueless because it made everyone happy and smile. When it was time to be serious he would be, which he was at the moment.

"Well I hope you find him" Akira was trying to get up to go back to searching for Mahiru but Keiko kept her grip on his shirt.

"But Akira…"

(Misoka)

Misoka was now resting on a wall of a fast food restaurant out of breath because a couple of little kids thought he was a leprechaun and said if they caught him they would get his pot of gold.

'Princess where are you?' Misoka thought but his thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Hey! There he is! Let's get him!" say a boy pointing at Misoka. Misoka got up from the wall and started running. The now group of kids chased after him screaming at the top of their lungs "Come back here leprechaun! Give us your pot of gold!"

'Aug! The things I do for the Moon palace and the princess.'

* * *

R&R. Sorry it has been awhile since I updated but I was way behind on my other story, so I had to work on that instead which by the way I have caught up in. But now my teachers are piling homework on us like there is no tomorrow. I'm glad I finally got this chapter out though. Hopefully you enjoyed and I'll update when I can.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry that I took so long to update. I kinda got grounded because my grades were down. My mom said that I would get off being grounded when she got my report card and so I finally got my report card and I….PASSED! YAY! I am going on to the next graded. So now I'm at home pretty much bored since school is over. I'm only going to be doing something in the middle of July, so I have lots of time to do updates and stuff. Ummm….I guess I'll update this story every other day or something along the lines of that. Alrighty then on with the chapie!**

I do not own Crescent Moon

**Ch.7**

(Mitsuru)

Mitsuru and Mahiru have been in the same position for more than five minutes in complete silence. Nothing was heard but then sound of the sea splashing up against the dock and cars miles away. Droplets of ran started to fall and the wind started to pick up. After what seemed like an eternity, Mahiru finally spoke. She spoke words that Mitsuru didn't want to hear.

"I-I can't do this anymore!" Tears started to form in her eyes. "I-I can't stay there, feeling the way I feel. I-"

"Don't!...Don't say that. You can't….I-I...You can't go! You can't just leave me like this." Mitsuru fell to his knees. He pressed his hands against his face trying to hold back the tears that were trying to escape his eyes.

(Nozomu)

'Damn! It's starting to pour.' Nozomu thought as he ran down the street. He headed into a close by fast food restaurant.

(Mahiru)

The rain fell harder and the air began to cool. Mahiru didn't know what to do or say. She has never seen Mitsuru act this way before. Mahiru got up from her spot and walked over to Mitsuru. She bent down and wrapped her arms around him. Feeling her warmth Mitsuru automatically wrapped his arm around her. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes without moving. Mitsuru was the first to move but only his head which he placed his forehead against Mahiru's.

'It's now or never. I have to tell her or I might lose her forever.'

(Misoka)

Misoka finally lost the children that were chasing after him. It started to rain so he made his way to a nearby restaurant. When he was inside he saw a familiar face.

"Nozomu?"

Nozomu turned his head and saw Misoka standing in the door way.

"Oh, Misoka….How is your search going?"

"I'm afraid not so good." Said Misoka as he took a seat opposite of Nozomu.

"Me neither. Want some fries."

Nozomu held out the box of fries.

"Sure."

Nozomu put his hand on his chin and looked out the window of the restaurant.

"Hope the others are having better luck then we are."

"Yeah"

(Akira)

"But Akira…"

Akira stayed put, waiting for Keiko to finish what she was trying to say.

"Yes?"

"Akira, y-you're the one I fell in love with."

Akira's face turned bright red and just stared at Keiko like she had to heads.

"H-Huh!"

R&R Please


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Crescent Moon

_The Big, The Bad, Mahiru_

_Ch.8_

(Akira & Keiko)

**_"Akira, y-you're the one I fell in love with."_**

"_**H-Huh!"**_

Before Akira could say something else, it started to rain. He quickly got up pulling Keiko up along with him. He grabbed her hand and started running onto the streets in search of a dry place. They ran for about five minutes and still haven't found a place open to stay until the rain let out. Everything was closed since it was about midnight.

Akira spotted a building that had a little roof for them to stand under to rest for awhile. They stood in silence for about two minutes before Keiko spoke.

"I-It's ok if you don't feel the same way. I-I understand, you know since because I'm…well was apart of the Dawn Venus."

Akira looked up at Keiko, she looked like she was about to cry. Akira slowly walked up to Keiko and wrapped his arms around her shivering body. He held her tight for awhile before loosening his grip. He then looked straight into her eyes, which sent shivers down her body. With his arms still wrapped around her he spoke.

"No, I feel the same way…well what I mean to say is, I love you, Dawn Venus or not."

He slowly lowered his head giving her a soft but sweet kiss.

"Come on lets go get us something to warm us up." Akira said as he grabbed Keiko's hand and darted off into the rain in search of an open restaurant.

(Mitsuru & Mahiru)

"Mahiru…I-I…"

Mitsuru still had his forehead against Mahiru's and his arms wrapped around her. He was trying his best to get the words out and tell her once and for all how he felt, but it was harder than he thought it would be. To him, I love you, is three simple words to say but whenever he tried to say it, the words seemed to get caught in his throat. Those three words though, scared him right now. Those three words ridded on everything. Him being rejected or him being loved back. If he could, right now, he would just take her home and forget this ever happen. But he couldn't because he was at a risk of her leaving. He was pretty much in a lose or maybe win situation that he couldn't just ignore.

Mahiru waited patiently for Mitsuru to finish what he was trying to say. It seemed really important since he was stuttering so much. He usually gets straight to the point. For some reason though, Mahiru's stomach was full of butterflies. The way he was stuttering was giving her the idea of what he was trying to say. That idea was something that she has been wanting him to say for awhile now. But she didn't want to get too excited about it just in case he was not trying to say that. And if it wasn't, she would just tell him how she felt and say that it was ok that he couldn't return her feelings and just go live back with her aunt. It would hurt her really deeply but at least she wouldn't regret not saying it later on in life. Saying it would be like lifting a huge weight off of her shoulders.

"I-I…"

"Yes, Mitsuru"

When Mahiru spoke it seemed to calm him down a bit and enabled him to say the words that were caught in his throat.

"Mahiru…I-I l-love you a-and have for the longest time."

A rush of warmth filled Mahiru. She didn't know that him saying those words would make her feel so happy. She smiled the most beautiful smile that Mitsuru had ever seen.

"Oh Mitsuru, I love you too!" She said as she glomped him.

Mitsuru was without a doubt the most happiest he has ever been in his entire life.

After awhile Mitsuru pulled away a little bit and did something he has been wanting to do for awhile now. He closed the distance between his and Mahiru's lips giving her a long sweet kiss.

"Come on lets get out of this rain before we catch a cold." Mitsuru said as he slowly got up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up; they then darted off into the rainy streets.

(Misoka & Nozomu)

"Damn! When is this rain going to stop?"

"It'll probably clear up soon Nozomu."

"Yeah I guess but I'm kinda getting worried. We haven't heard from either Akira or Mitsuru. It has been over an hour since we've split up."

Nozomu and Misoka stayed in silence for a couple of minutes until Nozomu spotted two familiar faces walking through the front door of the fast food restaurant. Akira and Keiko walked in with their hands intertwine.

"AKIRA!" Nozomu yelled.

Akira turned around and faced Nozomu's direction.

"Nozomu! Misoka!"

Akira ran up to them with grin plastered across his face.

"Why are you guys here?"

"To get out of the rain of course."

"Um so what's with you and her being together and all that?" Nozomu said seeing Keiko by Akira's side with their hands intertwine.

"Oh unh….me and Keiko are going out now."

Misoka and Nozomu were at lost for words.

"W-Well that's good…" Nozomu spoke up.

"Yes very good." Misoka added.

"Thanks you guys…um have you seen or heard from Mitsuru or Mahiru."

"Nope. Nothing."

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Keiko asked.

"Well Mahiru kinda ran away and we've been looking for her and stuff."

"Why'd she runaway?"

"She messed up on one of our mission to claim the tear drop of the moon and these two and Mitsuru kinda gave her a hard time about it."

"Oh. Well that was kinda stupid of you guys. Mahiru's very sensitive." Keiko said gaining her personality back.

"We know, we know. We were just upset." Nozomu said with a sign.

"That's no excuse.'

"Alright, Alright, we are a bunch of no good dumbasses ok."

Keiko looked satisfy with that answer.

"After the rain stops we could go back to searching for her."

Misoka and Nozomu scouted down in their booths they were sitting in for Akira and Keiko to be able to sit. Keiko sat next to Misoka and Akira sat on the other side next to Nozomu.

"Want some fries?" Nozomu asked as he held out the box of fries out to Keiko.

"No it's ok you eat them. I'm going to order a meal. I haven't eaten since this morning."

"Oh well in that case. Hey waitress can you get us four orders of the number five. Do you like yours all dressed?"

"Yes."

"That's good because if you make a special order they usually end up messing it

up."

"I hope Mitsuru and Miharu found a place to stay to get out of the rain." Akira said looking out the window.

"Don't worry Akira we did."

Mahiru and Mitsuru stood soaking wet in front of their table hands intertwine.

"Mahiru! Mitsuru!" Akira yelled happily.

He jump up and glomped them.

"Ok Akira. Let go of them before you suffocate them." Keiko said pulling Akira off of them."

"Keiko? Why are you here?"

"Me and Keiko are a couple now."

"Awww! That so great! Me and Mitsuru are a couple now too!."

Everybody went dead silent until Akira finally spoke.

"I knew you liked her you old rascal."

"Yeah right."

"Well it was kind of obvious." Misoka said.

"How come I didn't know?" Nozomu asked.

"Because your always to busy flirting with girls." Misoka answered him.

"True"

Everyone scouted down for Mahiru and Mitsuru to sit. Mahiru sat next to Keiko and Mitsuru sat next to Akira.

"Oh you guys hungry?" Nozomu asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey waitress can we get another two orders of the number five. Thanks."

"So I guess you and me are the only two bachelors huh Misoka."

"I believe you are mistaken. I have a girlfriend up at the moon palace."

"No way! You mean I'm the only bachelor. Man I gotta get myself a girlfriend."

Everyone started to laugh.

The night worn on with everyone eating, talking, and having fun together.

The end

R&R PLEASE! I hope you guys liked it! This was one of my longest chapters. Oh and by the way they were in a fast food restaurant that is open 24/7. Byez for now! xBDx


End file.
